


Little Brothers

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooper is Meghan Markle's best friend, Day 5, M/M, No Klaine Wedding, Not Kurt Friendly, Royal Wedding au, Sebastian is related to the Middletons, Seblaine Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have broken-up yet again. This time Cooper, with the help of Sebastian’s “brothers”, wants to make sure his little brother has a chance to break the cycle and find true love.





	1. The Other Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry overhears a call between Meghan and her best friend, he hears a name that sounds familiar...Blaine Anderson. Where does he know it from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a world where “Cooper Anderson” played Mike Ross on Suits and not Neal Caffrey on White Collar. Also, Sebastian was never aware Blaine had a brother. That probably follows canon but I’d like to believe Sebastian would have done his research on Blaine.

**Author’s note: I am an American attempting to incorporate the British Royal family into this story. While I’m sure some would do an admirable job, I promise I have gotten almost everything completely wrong (and I’m ok with it). I would like to thank those who tried to help and answered specific questions I posted to Tumblr.**

* * *

 

Harry walked into the room and knew immediately who his fiancée was speaking with. Meghan only ever smiled that particular smile for her husband. “Hi, Cooper” he called out loud enough to be heard.

“Yes, Coop that was Harry…No, you are still not receiving a dowry…Because you are not my real husband, Dumbass. No, you still can’t be my Person of Honor either.” Harry laughed at the one-side of the conversation he could hear. The quality he enjoyed most in Meghan’s best friend and former co-star was Cooper Anderson’s ability to always make him laugh. He decided to leave and give Meghan privacy when he heard something he couldn’t ignore.

“Of course, I will make room for Blaine. You know I adore him. Are you sure this time their split is final?...He’s coming to the West End? Good for him! What show?...I love Wicked! He’ll make an excellent Fiyero…What’s the bet?...Are you posting on all social media?...I say 8 minutes since I’m sure The Ex has alerts for you on his phone…Well, you are the most handsome man in North America…Harry’s in Europe, Dumbass! Learn some geography before you get here. Besides, he’s the most handsome man in the world…I love you, too. Bye, Coop.”

Harry gave her a kiss as soon as he was sure the call ended. “Did Cooper need something or was this a bestie chat?”

“He asked if his brother Blaine could come to the wedding even though he denied his invitation. And Coop says _Hi back_ by the way.”

Cooper’s brother’s name had been what caught Harry’s attention. “I didn’t know his brother’s name is Blaine. Is his last name Anderson as well?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I’ve heard that name somewhere. Damn! Now this will bother me.” Fortunately, his brother William walked in. “Wills, do you know the name Blaine Anderson?”

It took William a moment but then it came to him. “Blaine Anderson is the name of the boy Seb has been pining for since he returned from school in America.”

Meghan watched helplessly as Harry put the pieces together. “Whatever devious plan you’re concocting, stop it! Blaine just ended his engagement...again.”

“Would one of you care to inform me why Seb’s love life, or lack there of, is a topic for discussion?” William had also noticed the change in his brother, but unlike his future sister-in-law, he found it rather intriguing.

“Cooper called to see if he could bring his brother Blaine to the wedding.”

Harry didn’t have to say anything else for William to understand. “Are we certain this is the bloke?”

“The name is Blaine Anderson, not Tom Smith” Harry pointed out. “Of, course it’s the same person.”

“Who’s the same person?” Kate asked as she walked in and let go of Charlotte’s hand so the little girl could run to her uncle.

“Blaine Anderson” the other three adults stated in unison.

“What about him?”

William walked over to his wife as he didn’t know how she would react to their theory. Sebastian Smythe was more of a brother to her than a 2nd cousin. The entire Royal Family (especially Grandmother) had taken an instant liking to him. William referred to Sebastian as _My other little brother_ and Harry cared for him in the same way. Miraculously, the press had never caught on to the relationship which was fine with everyone involved. “Katie, Cooper is bringing his brother Blaine…Blaine Anderson to the wedding.”

“Shit!”

Kate immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, the adorable three year-old in the room heard her. “Mummy said a naughty word” Charlotte stated matter-of-factly while Uncle Harry nodded his agreement.

“Yes, yes, Mummy did but how about we forgive her this one time? Caring for your new baby brother can be tiring.”

“Ok.” Charlotte wiggled out of her uncle’s arms and went over to where her mother was sitting to give her a hug. “You rest, Mummy. I’ll go help Nanny with Louis.”

William held out his hand to his daughter “Alright then, why don’t we see if cook has any of those cookies we love so much before you go check on your baby brother?” He winked from across the room at his baby brother (and partner in crime) “Uncle Harry, would you like one?”

Harry got the hint. “I’d love a cookie. Perhaps we should make sure cook saves some back for Uncle Sebby. They are his favorite too.”

Kate and Meghan watched the three leave then turned to each other and began to laugh. “Notice neither of them offered us a cookie” Meghan pointed out.

“Because the minute Charlotte is back in the nursery those two will be off to do one of their favorite things…torment my Cousin Seb. Please do me a favor. Call Cooper and see if his brother and Seb’s Blaine are indeed one in the same. If he is I have a feeling we’ll need Cooper as an ally.”

“You and I would not be the ones Coop aligns with. He loves to torture his little brother as much as Will and Harry love to torture your cousin.”

“Who they consider to be their little brother" Kate sighed. This was the last thing she needed in her life right now. "Are you sure Cooper wouldn’t help us prevent any potential ambush reunion plans those two come up with?”

“Very sure. Coop has the extra incentive of pissing off Blaine's ex. He lives for any opportunity to do so. Right now, he and Blaine’s friends are betting on how long it will take The Ex to call when he finds out Blaine is coming to the wedding after all. There was a huge fight when Blaine turned down his initial invitation. It was the beginning of the end…again.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say The Ex is obsessed with you and your sister. He wrote a musical about Pippa…” Meghan stopped to check a text notification on her phone “Why would they be going to see a man about a horse?”

Kate groaned as she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. “Seb is having lunch with the Queen today. She wanted details on the horses he'll be riding this Polo season.”

27...27 was the number of sexual innuendos about Sebastian and his _long, wooden mallet_ Meghan heard Cooper’s voice whispering in her head. “Should Coop not announce Blaine is coming to the wedding on his social media? At least not yet?”

“No, it’s fine. Seb doesn’t use social media. Actually, avoids it like the plague is more accurate. I am going to check on the children and then call Pippa to see what she knows. What I don’t understand is how Seb never mentioned his Blaine is your best friend’s brother.”

What Meghan didn’t understand was how she never put this all together. Of course, everything she knew of Blaine’s Sebastian she learned the night of Blaine and Kurt’s third…no, fourth break-up.

**Flashback 2015**

_Cooper was in LA for an appearance on Ellen so Meghan went to check on Blaine after his latest split from his fiancée. Or were they only boyfriends this time?_

_“Meghan!” Blaine yelled as he gave her a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her._

_“You seem to be doing better than your brother predicted.”_

_Blaine drug her over to sit next to him on the couch and handed her a shot glass. “I am! Santana and Brittany brought me tequila! Then Sammy and Tina came and they both brought tequila too! And Kitty came and offered to go kick ass because she couldn’t buy tequila because she’s not old enough. But it doesn’t mean she can’t drink it!”_

_From the looks of things, they had all been drinking for quite a while. “Well, it was nice of them to do that for you.”_

_“Wasn’t it though? I love them so much and they love me, not like…”_

_“No!” all Blaine’s friends yelled in unison._

_“You know the rule, Blainey-Days. After a Klaine break-up, HE is only to be referred to as The Ex” Tina reminded him. “You know what you need to do? You need to get laid. If you want…”_

_Kitty threw a pillow at her head before she could finish. “Damn, your hagdom is always worse when you’re drunk. For the 500th time, GOLD…STAR…GAY! But, she’s right, Blaine. You need to get laid.”_

_“You should fuck that Sebastian guy from back in high school” Santana announced out of nowhere, surprising everyone including herself. However, once it was out there, it kind of made sense. Sam even nodded his agreement until he figured out it was making him nauseous._

_“I would if I knew where he was” Blaine grumbled under his breath before he took what he believed to be his 8th (or 12th) shot._

_An amazingly sober Brittany walked in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn “What did you say, Blaine Warbler?”_

_“I said I would fuck Sebastian if I knew where he was.” Blaine wasn’t holding back this time so he got off the couch and jumped on the coffee table to make sure everyone heard him. “Better yet, I’d have him fuck me. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been properly fucked? Huh? Do you? For…ev…er! He wasn’t a chiseled Adonis like Sammy…”_

_“Aw, thanks B.”_

_“Your welcome, Sammy. You’re all muscly but I bet Sebastian’s body was hard and strong. And I bet his dick was too! Damn, I should have gone back to Dalton. He could have…” Then in what seemed like slow-motion, Blaine predictably fell off the coffee table and into Brittany’s lap sending popcorn flying everywhere, sadly putting an end to the conversation._

_Too late, Meghan realized she should have recorded this for Cooper. He was going to be devastated he missed it._

**End of Flashback**

Two hours later William came home to find his wife waiting for him. “Did you see Seb?” she asked.

“No, he had an emergency…” Kate’s expression told him otherwise. “You were the emergency back at the office?”

“Pippa actually. She gave me some information you and your co-conspirator should have before you do something which cannot be undone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seb confided in Pippa when he came back from America. He admitted he did several things he was not proud of, worst of all nearly blinding Blaine.”

“Blinding?”

“He threw some strange drink with rock salt at Blaine’s boyfriend to ruin his outfit. Blaine stepped forward and it hit his eye. He required surgery and Seb’s heart was shattered. He has never forgiven himself.”

William was stunned. That didn’t sound like the Sebastian they knew and loved. “Why didn’t we hear of this?”

“The Scoundrel was able to keep it quiet.” The Scoundrel was the politer of the two names the family used to refer to Sebastian’s father. “Amazingly, he did something to help his son without having to be told to do so.”

“So, we need to somehow guarantee Seb _doesn’t_ see Blaine and _not_ try to get them together?”

“Exactly the opposite. It was this incident that turned Seb into the man he is today. He promised Blaine he would change his ways for the better and he did, but Blaine doesn’t know. They saw each other a few times over the next year but never truly talked. The last time they were together was when Blaine asked Seb for his help in proposing to his boyfriend.”

“Ouch." William was glad his brilliant wife and her sister had prevented him and Harry from seeing Sebastian. Kate was right. They did need more information. "So, we're certain Cooper's brother is Seb's Blaine? ”

“100%. Now, I am completely in favor of any plan to get these two together but next Saturday is Harry and Meghan’s wedding not a dinner party where it would be acceptable to bring a surprise guest.”

“There has to be something we could do.”

“Don’t worry. Cooper said he would handle everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter was focused on the Royals, it will switch to primarily Blaine, Cooper and friends (and eventually Sebastian).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	2. Squirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper updates Blaine’s friends on Meghan’s call and a plan is hatched to make sure Blaine and Sebastian see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My British Royal family references will be wrong a lot of the time, and I’m ok with it.

**Meanwhile in New York**

Santana, Tina, Kitty and Sam were gathered in Cooper’s living room, ready to initiate what Sam dubbed _Operation Fabulous Hat_ which was short for…

_Cooper puts out on social media Blaine is going with him to Meghan’s wedding and they time how long it takes Kurt to call Blaine in an attempt to get back together so he can go and wear the “fabulous hat” he bought when the engagement was first announced._

Kurt’s overenthusiasm about Meghan’s wedding and the chance to meet the Middleton sisters caused Blaine to deny his initial invitation. The denial, aka…Blaine’s betrayal, was the catalyst for the latest (and everyone hoped final) Klaine split.

“How can we time how long it takes Kurt to call Blaine if Blaine isn’t here?” Sam called out toward the other room where Cooper was still on the phone. “Does anyone know what’s going on?”

Before the girls could answer, Cooper was back. “That was Meghan” he said, sitting his phone down on the table next to his chair. “And Sam, I got Blaine’s agent to call him in for a last minute meeting so I could talk to the four of you. We have a situation.”

“Shit! What did The Ex do now?” Of all of them, Santana probably had the shortest “Klaine fuse” after living with Kurt for a year. It also didn’t help Brittany was in Lima for Lord Tubbington’s latest intervention.

“For once the drama queen hasn’t done anything…yet. I was on the phone with Meghan and found out all of you know her future sister-in-law’s cousin. A man both William and Harry consider to be their little brother.”

“How do we know this guy?” Santana asked, calmed by her curiosity.

“He went to Dalton.”

“Didn’t The Ex make an entire Middleton family tree for his Pippa musical?” Sam reminded them. “There’s no way he wouldn’t have fanboyed over a cousin.”

“I can guarantee The Ex wanted nothing to do with this guy.”

“The only way that would have happened would be if this cousin was Sebastian” Kitty joked, then she, and the others, noticed Cooper’s lack of reaction. “Cooper…”

“Fine, ruin the dramatic build.” Cooper picked up his phone and turned on the video camera. “Kate and Pippa Middleton’s cousin…technically second cousin, is none other than one Sebastian Smythe.”

Damn, he was happy he decided to film this.

 _“Sebastian Fucking Smythe?” (Sam)_  
_“I thought he was from Paris” (Tina)_  
_“Oh my god! The Ex will have a fucking melt down!” (Kitty)_  
_Hysterical laughter (Santana)_

Cooper looked at his watch. Blaine was most likely on his way back to the apartment. “Ok, long story short…Sebastian did live in Paris with his mom, the Middleton’s mom’s cousin, but she died and he went to his dad in Ohio. His whole asshole demeanor was him acting out due to all the crap he was going through. After he hit Blaine with the Slushie, he did change like he promised but none of you were around to see. Well, except for the one time we won’t talk about. These days he lives in London, runs one of William and Harry’s favorite charities and is some sort of hot-shot Polo player…the horse kind, not water. Oh, and he is totally and completely in love with Blaine and has been this entire time.”

“Hold up…” Cooper could already see the wheels spinning in Kitty’s head. Of the Blaine 5 (B5 for short…aka the 5 who always chose Blaine’s side) she was the most diabolical. He would have thought it would be Santana, but she was too quick to go for the jugular. Kitty preferred the slow torture method. “So, you’re telling us Blaine and Sebastian are going to be in the same place at the same time and Sebastian is still in love with Blaine?”

“You got it, Little One. Meghan told me the Royals are all in for a Rom-Com meet-cute but they’re a little busy, what with the wedding and all. It’s up to us to make it happen.”

“Us?” B5 (minus Brittany) gasped in unison.

“Us, as in after _Operation Fabulous Hat_ is completed, the four of you need to get your affairs in order. I have my assistant booking tickets as we speak.”

“I’m your assistant, Dumb Ass” Santana growled at him, knowing whatever he concocted meant more work for her. She got up to go make the flight reservations when a hand grabbed her arm.

“I can’t go” Tina mumbled. “I only started my job three weeks ago. There’s no way I could get the time off.” Before anyone could comfort her, Tina’s demeanor did a complete 180 and she smiled a smile more fitting of Santana or Kitty. “But, I could go to The Ex’s viewing party for the wedding. Oh, I should really start calling him Kurt again. Anyway, I can try to film his reaction to any possible Blaine...or better Seblaine, as they have now been shipped, sighting. As far as I know I’m still invited.”

Everyone else shot glances around the room, waiting for someone to object. When no one did, it was the sign Tina’s idea was a go. There was just one teeny-tiny problem. “Are you sure you’re still invited?” Sam asked. “I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s assuming none of B5 will show.”

“Tomorrow I’ll give him a call. I’ll tell him I love my Blainey-days to death, but him going to the Royal Wedding without Kurt is wrong…and mean, no cruel. You guys know you want to see any reaction Kurt might have, especially if the cameras somehow capture Seblaine together.”

Santana wiped away fake tears. “I feel like a proud Mama.”

“Why?” Blaine asked as he walked into room.

This time eye movements were for the purpose of playing a silent game of _Not It_. Sam lost. He decided to go with the truth minus the whole secret plan to get Blaine and Sebastian together at the wedding. “Meghan called and invited the rest of us to come to the wedding. Tina can’t go but volunteered to go to The Ex’s party and try to sneak footage of any reaction he might have if you appear on TV.”

It seemed to take forever, but the wait was worth it. “Yeah, I’d enjoy seeing that. In fact, it will probably piss him off more to see you guys with me.”

“You are completely over his crap, aren’t you, Squirt?”

“Beyond over.” Blaine returned his brother’s smile. It felt good…no, freeing to finally be able to say the words. “And don’t call me Squirt.”

Kitty won _Operation Fabulous Hat_ when Kurt called exactly four minutes after Cooper posted his baby brother, Sam, Santana and Kitty were all joining him at Meghan’s wedding. He turned on the charm and tried to bring up every good memory the two ever shared, while the others listened on speaker phone (and silently made gagging noises). When Blaine said no for the fifth time, the other Kurt…petty, judgmental, mean, bitchy, self-centered, etc…came out. There was no point in continuing, so Blaine hung up and put his phone on mute. It was for the best, especially since he was pretty sure Cooper and friends had reached their limit of not responding.

Three hours later, Blaine was sitting on Cooper’s couch, his tablet in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He didn’t fight Kurt for the apartment or any of their shared belongings when he left. Instead of getting a new place he moved in with Cooper. It only made sense considering he was moving to London for the foreseeable future. It had been a spur of the moment decision to take the part on the West End, made primarily out of his desire to get as far away from Kurt as possible. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.

“Hey Squirt, where is everyone?”

“Santana is in your office making travel arrangements. Tina went, in her words, to lay the groundwork to assure she is still invited to Kurt’s viewing party. Sam went to the gym and was then going home to finish packing. Since he was already leaving for Milan in 2 weeks, he’s just going to stay in London until then and help me find a flat.”

“Flat, huh? Listen to you…trying to pick up on the local lingo. And what about Kitty?”

“Making arrangements with her professors to be out starting day after tomorrow and coming back next Tuesday.”

“She expects NYU to grant her that much time off this close to graduation?”

“Um, she’s Kitty. Of course, she expects it. It doesn’t hurt she’s a journalism major and is offering to write an article for the university newspaper’s web site. They’re not about to turn down a first hand account of the Royal Wedding.”

“True.” It was only then Cooper noticed the tablet. “How bad did he go off?”

“Pretty bad but he’s not getting much sympathy, even from the Kurt Stans (the name for those who always chose Kurt's side).” Blaine put down the tablet and finished his wine. “Actually, Tina’s response was one of the nicest.”

“She really did get to work on her so-called groundwork.” Cooper couldn’t have been more pleased with _Operation Fabulous Hat_ and the aftermath. It was time to start the new Operation, but first, he needed to lay a little ground work of his own. “Listen Squirt, I know this was all in great fun but you and Kurt seem to have this tie…”

Blaine held up his hand as a sign to stop. “I promise this time is different. After his phone call, it’s no longer a case of trying to figure out if I _love_ Kurt but if I _like_ him anymore.”

Perfect. “Do you want some more wine? Or tequila? You could reenact your last break-up for me. I still haven’t forgiven Meghan for not filming it.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I had the worst hangover of my life the next morning.”

“I was talking about the rant. How you went on and on about some guy named Sebastian’s dick and how you hadn’t been properly fucked in, and I quote, _for…ev…er_. You know, I’ve always meant to ask…this is the same Sebastian that nearly blinded you, right? It’s not like Sebastian is a common name.” Of course, he knew the answer but Blaine didn't know he knew.

“Yeah, but I forgave him a long time ago” Blaine sighed as he sunk back into the couch.

“Obviously, if you could wax poetically about his body. But Squirt…Blaine, there’s more to it than just that, isn’t there?”

Blaine leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Cooper had to wonder what was going on in his little brother’s head if he couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I hurt him, Coop. Not the way he hurt me, but I hurt him. I’m sure he wants nothing to do with me.”

Cooper came dangerously close to spilling his information right then but decided against it. Yes, he wanted to know what Blaine was thinking but more than that, this sounded like something which had been repressed and was finally ready to come out. “You don’t know that.”

“I do. I saw it in his eyes the last time I saw him…when I asked him and the Warblers to help with my ridiculous proposal to Kurt. He promised me he had changed and I never gave him the chance to show me. The thing is, even when he was a jerk he was always supporting me. Ok, most of the time it was through sexual innuendos and not-so-subtle glances at my ass, but still.”

“And Kurt wasn’t like that.”

It didn't go unnoticed Cooper's last response was a statement and not a question. “What do they say about hindsight being 20/20? Sometimes I think I stayed with Kurt for so long because if we split for good I would have to admit how much I fucked up never seeing how Sebastian and I could have been together.”

“Have you ever thought about trying to find him?”

“Several times, but after graduation he cut all ties and disappeared. I have to face the fact Sebastian Smythe will always be my would've, could've, should've been.”

Once again, Cooper almost told Blaine everything and decided against it. Later that night he sent a text to London…but not to Meghan.

_To Harry: Had heart to heart with Blaine. Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked is officially a go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous Hat references back to Episode 2x03 Grilled Cheesus. Due to the nature of that particular episode I debated using the term. However, when it came to the royal wedding and the hats worn, I decided Kurt would use the phrase. (IMO) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	3. Disney Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected interference derails the Big Brothers' plans for Operation Seblaine Gets Royally F**ked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royals are back, so again my apologies for those things I got wrong. I relied on the internet for proper titles and how to address members of the Royal Family but they all pretty much said the same things.
> 
> A certain 3 year-old plays a large role in this chapter. I debated how to write her. Usually when I write small children I’ll give them a slight lisp, leave out words or use the wrong word to give a sense of age. I couldn’t seem to do that here. I justify my reasoning with she would speak “British”, not “American”, and would by this time have her word usage corrected when necessary. The best I could do was have her use contractions where older royals do not.

_Charlotte knows she’s smart. She's had her princess wave down since she was 2 and she’s a much better helper with Louis than George. She always colours inside the lines and even chooses her own dresses while George has to have Mummy pick out his clothes. But, the thing she's smartest about is Disney Princes. That’s how she knows Aunt Meghan's friend Blaine couldn’t be Uncle Sebby’s Prince Charming like Daddy and Uncle Harry keep saying. If anything, he would be his Prince Eric. Blaine looks A LOT like him._

_Why is no one listening to her? She should have said she had a tummy ache like George and stayed home._ _No! She has to help Uncle Sebby since she’s the only one who knows how to prove if Blaine is his Prince Eric._

_And that’s just what’s she’s going to do._

* * *

 

Blaine was having the most surreal conversation of his life.

Somehow, he had been roped into coming with Cooper to a _Get to know Meghan’s family_ dinner at Buckingham Palace. Evidently, a lot of shenanigans went on with Meghan’s actual family while he, Cooper, Sam, Santana and Kitty were on their flight. Unfortunately, B3 of 5 hadn’t received proper clearance from the palace so they were back at the hotel planning Meghan’s impromptu bachelorette party.

That’s how he wound up here, in a conversation with the future King and Queen (he thinks) of England.

“Yes, Ma’am. Sam Evans, the super model, is my best friend and will be at the wedding Saturday. In fact, he’s staying with me for the next 2 weeks until he goes to Italy for all of the different Fashion Weeks.”

“My niece will be so excited” Camilla told him. “She has had a crush on him for as long as I can remember.”

“She is not the only one. Is she, Darling?” Charles teased his wife. Then he noticed Blaine not-so-subtly peeking over to the antique piano in the corner of the room. “Do you play?”

“Yes, Sir. I apologize for staring but you have probably the most beautiful piano I have ever seen.”

“Then please, go.”

Blaine wasn’t about to say no. “Thank you, Sir. If you’ll excuse me, Ma'am.”

After Blaine stepped away, Camilla leaned closer to her husband. “I can see why Sebastian has been enamored with him all these years.

“I can as well” Charles answered before giving a subtle nod to Cooper and William. “Why do I have the feeling those two are up to something?”

Because they were

“What time did you tell Sebastian to be here?”

“Do not worry, Cooper. He should be here shortly” William assured him while watching his wife to gauge her mood. This was actually all her fault. She was the one who mentioned a dinner party was a more suitable place for an ambush reunion than the wedding.

Although, he was beginning to think he should have warned her he took the suggestion.

Neither of them noticed Harry come over from helping Meghan introduce her mother to some of the extended family. “What is your daughter doing?”

Charlotte was standing next to Blaine but he didn’t know she was there until he heard “Can you sing the crab song?”

Surprisingly, the first thing to run through his head was the protocol briefing he and Cooper were given. They definitely didn't cover how to address the 3 year-old Princess when she asked a question and from the expression on her face Blaine could tell she expected an answer. He decided to forgo whole _Do I bow_ debate and went onto his knees to be at her level.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. I don’t know...” He tried not to panic as the little girl began to tear up. “Princess, please don’t cry. Maybe I do know the crab song but I don’t know which crab song you’re asking about.” That sounded logical, right? How many crab songs could there be? Unfortunately, at the moment he couldn’t think of any.

 _*sniff*_ “They…” Charlotte waved her arm (in total princess fashion) at her father and Cooper “… and Uncle Harry say you’re Uncle Sebby’s Prince Charming * _sniff, sniff*_ but I think you’re Uncle Sebby’s Prince Eric because you look like him * _sniff_ *.”

He would have to deal with Cooper and his blatant attempt at match-making later. Right now, he just wanted to prevent full-on toddler melt down. So, he had to think…Prince Eric, crab song…Oh! “Princess, do you mean _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake._ ”

“Yes!” Charlotte squealed, jumping into Blaine’s arms and wrapping her’s around his neck. “I knew you were Uncle Sebby’s Prince Eric! Now you can get married and be my uncle too!”

Say what?! “Um, Princess, I don’t know your Uncle Sebby.”

“Think again, Killer.”

“Sebastian?!”

“Uncle Sebby!”

“Hey, Charlie.” Sebastian sat on the floor next to them and held open his arms for the little girl, who happily accepted.

Blaine hadn’t realized he went from kneeling to sitting. The force of Charlotte’s hug must have knocked him over. “Uncle Sebby?”

“It’s easier to say than Second cousin-once-removed Sebby.”

Correction to his earlier thought…THIS was the most surreal conversation of Blaine’s life. However, somewhere within the sheer absurdity of the situation, he had an epiphany. “Sebastian is the name of the crab in _The Little Mermaid_.”

“Yes, and the little Princess’ daddy and his brother, who at some point adopted me as their little brother solely for the purpose of tormenting me for their amusement, made sure her favorite movie would be _The Little Mermaid_ and her favorite song _Under The Sea_ ” Sebastian explained, all the while tickling Charlotte. “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me, Killer.”

Blaine took several deep breaths before he could respond. “I promise I’m not laughing at you. You just answered the question of why my big brother and your so-called big brothers get along so well. How are you their second cousin?”

“By marriage…”

“You’re a Middleton!” Blaine said louder than he should. To be fair, he was trying to drown-out the evil voice in his head with a mantra of _Quit thinking of ways to torture Kurt with this!_ The voice finally stopped when it concluded Santana and Kitty telling Kurt would be more fun.

As long as it was recorded

Oh yeah, say something. “Sorry, I once knew someone with a Middleton obsession and he never mentioned you were related.”

“First of all, I’m a Goldsmith not a Middleton. And secondly, I am well aware your husband is the one with the Middleton obsession. Did you forget Jeff got his hands on your copy of _Pip-Pip Hooray!_?”

Blaine missed Sebastian’s reference to Kurt, but Charlotte didn’t and she wasn’t happy about it. “If you have a husband how are you going to marry Uncle Sebby?” she managed to get out before the tears actually began to fall this time.

“Uh, Charlie, Blaine is…”

“…not married. I never have been.”

A hundred questions raced through Sebastian’s mind but all that came out of his mouth was “What?”

Blaine smiled at the flabbergasted man sitting next to him then focused his attention on his niece(?). “You see, Princess, I was going to marry a man named Kurt but I found out he wasn’t my prince after all.”

“Because Uncle Sebby is your real prince?”

“I don’t know if your Uncle Sebby is my real prince” Blaine told her before turning back to the less-flabbergasted but still confused Sebastian “but I’d like to find out.”

The stare and smile Blaine gave him were so intense, Sebastian had no other choice other than to believe him. It didn’t take long before for his smile matched Blaine’s but they were quickly brought out of their happy bubble when they heard Charlotte say “Kiss him.”

“Charlie…”

“Prince Eric kisses Ariel and she can sing and he knows he loves her.”

“I know, Sweetheart but…” Sebastian was cut off by Blaine’s lips pressed to his. When Charlotte squealed with joy, she alerted the rest of the room to what was happening.

Cooper, William and Harry were thrilled to see the kiss but when William attempted to find his wife to gauge her reaction he couldn’t find her. “Do either of you see Kate?” There wasn’t a chance for them to answer.

“Boys, come with me, including you Cooper” Charles told them and turned to leave without explaining why.

Harry took his eyes off Blaine and Sebastian, who were now headed toward the piano with Charlotte, and saw his extremely annoyed fiancée. “Dad, I should go to Meghan.”

“I am not the one commanding your presence.”

This time when Charles turned to leave William and Harry immediately followed. Cooper caught up and asked “What does your father mean by _commanding your presence_?”

“It means you are about to meet Grandmother.”

Sure enough, just outside the doors were the Queen and the missing Kate…and neither of them looked happy. Once Cooper was formally introduced, those gathered heard the piano and Blaine singing the opening to _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_. Sebastian shortly made it a duet, prompting Kate to move in front of her husband. “You invited Seb without informing either Meghan or myself and didn’t warn him about Blaine?”

“How did you find out?” Too late William realized answering her question with his own was not the best way to respond. He was in so much trouble later.

“Seb told me.”

**Flashback**

Kate went to make a call and check on the boys when she unexpectedly saw Sebastian. He was frozen, staring into the room. She didn’t have to look back to guess what had caught his attention. “Seb, what are you doing here?”

“Will called this afternoon and asked me to come. He said Meghan’s best friend Cooper was filling in for her family and was bringing his brother. Harry had already asked me to personally usher them at the wedding to make sure they wouldn’t have any problems getting to the reception and Will thought it best for me to meet them beforehand.”

“What happened when he told you Cooper’s brother’s name was Blaine?”

“He didn’t. I received a call from one of the dinner’s planners to confirm I was attending and she asked _Were you aware Mr. Anderson’s brother Blaine went to the_ _same academy as you did at one point?_   Will did say Cooper’s brother had taken a role on the West End and was moving to London.”

“Oh, Seb. I’m so sorry…” Sebastian stopped her before she could explain how this all was a match-making plan gone awry. At least she hoped it was.

“How could he do this to me, Katie? I don’t see Blaine’s husband…” Sebastian watched Charlotte jump into Blaine’s arms and knock him on his ass “I should probably get this over with.”

**End of flashback**

“You are all fortunate my desire to hear Seb and Blaine sing overrides my desire to throttle the three of you…for now.”

“Let me escort you” Charles said, holding his arm out for her. “We should give word of Mother’s arrival as to not interrupt the next song. At least I hope there is a next song, and the boys will accept requests. They are quite good.”

With Charles and Kate gone, the Big Brothers were left to face the Queen on their own. The Princes couldn’t remember a time they had seen her so angry but they were both wise enough to not attempt to appease her.

Cooper was just scared shitless.

“Harry” The youngest brother hoped his grandmother beginning with him meant he was in the least amount of trouble but he doubted it. “You are getting married in 4 days in front of a television audience of a billion people and your lovely fiancée has a horrid week.” She didn’t say anything else but he got the message.

“Cooper, inform Blaine he will be contacted tomorrow by an assistant to my personal secretary. From what I was told, I am assuming my great-granddaughter will be asking her Uncle Sebby to see your brother’s show. His producers will need time to plan. They should also be made aware of the possibility others in the family may wish to attend a performance at some point. Now, what I am about to ask might come off as insensitive but is Blaine open with his sexuality? If he is seen with Sebastian there will be speculation.”

“They can’t tell people they’re old friends?”

William shook his head “They can try but it would not hold for long. Seb is seen as the most eligible gay bachelor in London within the Polo Set, who will be attending the wedding in mass.”

“That is correct” the Queen said, taking back control of the conversation. “And William, assure Sebastian is prepared for the possibility his connection to Kate becomes public knowledge. It is unbelievable the press has not made the connection.”

When she finished, all three of them felt a sense of relief as nothing the Queen had said was all that bad, then… “Harry, it is time. However, before we leave let me make myself perfectly clear to each of you. If I hear of any further so-called Operations which might interfere with whatever is developing between Sebastian and Blaine, there will be consequences. Also, I am granting both boys full royal pardons for any retaliations they may take once they are told the full extent of your original plan. Do I make myself clear?”

The ultimatum was not given in her warm, grandmotherly tone. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

As Harry escorted his grandmother to meet his future mother-in-law, William was helping Cooper understand what he had experienced. “What did she mean by full royal pardons?”

“Once or twice, we might have jokingly threatened to lock Seb in the Tower. Grandmother was basically stating we have to take what ever punishment our brothers deem fit.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Cooper was thankful Meghan was certain Sebastian had changed his ways from high school like he promised Blaine. He had heard about the photoshopped naked pictures. “I still don’t understand how she found out.”

“She literally has eyes and ears everywhere. Her affection for Seb is probably the worst kept secret amongst the staff.”

“I know you said she was fond of him but I didn’t think that meant she loved him more than you and Harry.”

“Grandmother does not love Seb more than…ok, sometimes it seems she loves him more but it is from their connection over horses.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Cooper let out a sigh. Despite the potential of the happily ever after his brother deserved, he was disappointed. “Did this feel...? I can’t think of the word.”

“Anticlimactic?”

“Yeah, anticlimactic. I was expecting to get a whole bunch of embarrassing stories I could use at Squirt and the Meerkat’s wedding.”

“Meerkat?”

“It’s what The Ex…wait, I know how we can salvage this and not piss off your grandmother.”

At the moment, William was actually more afraid of his wife but that didn’t stop him. “We cannot use Harry.”

“That’s fine. I’ve got Blaine’s best friend and two diabolical divas back at the hotel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reading up on royal etiquette, I learned after the initial Your Royal Highness, Sir and Ma’am are acceptable. I didn’t see Blaine referring to Charlotte as Ma’am so I went with Princess even though it was wrong. I also went with the (I think) concerning Camilla becoming Queen. Multiple accounts of what I read questioned her future official title and I had already spent far too much time trying to figure it out.
> 
> Under The Sea: Menken, Alan; Rice, Tim
> 
> Kate’s mother’s maiden name is Goldsmith
> 
> I will be posting the 4th and final chapter tomorrow.
> 
> In the second chapter, I was accused of writing Blaine out of character as he wouldn’t be that mean to Kurt. I thought I wrote him as willing to do anything to get out of his toxic relationship but I can understand how the reader might have saw it that way. In the next chapter Blaine, and a lot of other people, are downright evil to Kurt. So, if you liked this happy ending, thank you for reading. If you want to find out what Cooper thought of…see you tomorrow.


	4. (Un)Official Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Blaine and Sebastian finding each other is announced in several different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end and I am sad but ready to say goodbye. I purposely wrote a few WIPs during Seblaine Week 2018 and I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN. While I have enjoyed these stories, I confirmed my belief that I am a “One multi-chapter with occasional one-shots kind of girl.”
> 
> I know this is a day late. I always give one last read before posting and when I did I HATED it. Tweaked and came back…HATED IT MORE. Repeat x’s 3…gave up. Woke up this morning and cut huge portions and rewrote…MUCH HAPPIER. Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> There is a lot of messaging in this chapter. If it begins with From, it’s a text. All others are part of social media given. Also I’ve decided the Royals use contractions when speaking informally. It’s easier to write.

**Tuesday (following the dinner): 3 ½ days until the wedding**

The next few hours were insane and it (mostly) had nothing to do with the wedding. The first order of business was for Cooper, William and Harry to confess the details of _Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked_ to Blaine, Sebastian, Kate and Meghan. Once the yelling was over, William explained the concerns the Queen had voiced. Blaine and Sebastian tried to remind the others they had just seen each other for the first time in almost 6 years and were not announcing their engagement.

“You two have been making what Meghan calls heart-eyes all evening and you’re currently holding hands” Cooper (literally) pointed out. “This is after 3 hours. How are you going to be Saturday at the wedding? Are you going to be able to hide how you obviously already feel for each other from the thousands of cameras?”

Blaine hated it when Cooper was the sensible one. He hated it more that Cooper’s idea for getting ahead of the situation while addressing the Queen’s concerns (and the bonus of freaking out Kurt) was actually pretty ingenious. It was similar to _Operation Fabulous Hat_ except they wouldn’t only use social media but other forms of media as well.

The longer Cooper spoke, the more uncomfortable Sebastian became. For years, he had convinced himself he was making sure the indiscretions of his youth stayed there. He never wanted to be a scandal for his family or the charity he ran. But, he now recognized what he was doing was hiding from his past and by past he meant the man currently holding his hand.

Time to come out of the shadows. “There’s one problem. I don’t have any social media…no Twitter, Instagram, not even Facebook.”

“We can take care of that. And Squirt, get your phone changed tomorrow.”

“Don’t call me Squirt!”

Both William and Harry broke out in laughter at the exchange. “You know Harry, we don’t have a pet name like Squirt for Seb. Cooper did say The Ex refers to him as the Meerkat.”

“Either of you call me that and I will tell your grandmother on you.”

**Wednesday: 3 days until the wedding**

Sam, Santana and Kitty were all upset they had missed the dramatics of the previous evening but were more than willing to help with _Plan-not-an-Operation_ , especially since most everyone else involved had other commitments that day.

Cooper was spending the day with Meghan and Santana went with him. Her mission was to find a media (hopefully television) interview one of Meghan’s now absent relatives had arranged that Blaine and Sebastian could step-in for. That and keep Cooper from pushing Meghan and/or her mother over the edge.

The Assistant to the Queen’s Personal Secretary called Blaine (as he was told she would) and asked him to come back to the Palace that afternoon. The Queen had requested he be given a phone with a secure line (how did they know he needed a phone?!). The assistant then told him she found him a flat to insure his privacy and security which meant a meeting with a member of the Queen’s personal security…aka Her Majesty’s Secret Service. For once Blaine didn’t care to mention he and Sebastian had reunited less than 24 hours earlier.

After total and completely embarrassing fanboy freak-outs and several Sean Connery as James Bond impressions from Sam, Kitty kicked them out of the hotel room. However, before going to the Palace, Blaine did as suggested and went to the theater to speak with his director. When he told him about Charlotte and how other Royals, including the Queen, would most likely attend a performance at some point, the man wrapped Blaine in his arms and sobbed like a baby. Evidently, this was a much bigger deal than Blaine thought.

That left Kitty. Needless to say, she was busy but she liked it that way. Ok, she might have a few control issues but 6 hours later everything was done, including her article for the NYU website. When she asked her professors for the time off, they offered her 2 extra days if she posted a diary of events leading up to the wedding.

It helped to have famous friends.

_**NYU Official Website: School of Journalism** _

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

_Day 1: Before I get in too deep, I want to share a couple of funny stories that happened to my friends since we arrived. My friend Sam (you know, super model, Sam Evans…jealous much?) thought because he was in a different country he wouldn’t be recognized. He now has a body guard._

_My friend Blaine (Anderson, brother of Meghan’s bestie, Cooper…more jealous?) went to a dinner last night at Buckingham Palace and met up (hooked up?) with the guy he calls his would’ve, could’ve, should’ve been. Seriously, how romantic is that?_

_Time to talk about me…_

40 minutes later Kitty received the text she had been waiting for.

 _From Jake: If the goal was for Kurt to lose his shit you’ve succeeded. Tina’s on it._  
_From Kitty: Yes! I win again! I had 45 minutes until melt down and everyone else was over an hour_  
_From Jake: You get far too much pleasure from this_  
_From Kitty: I love you too. Have you heard from the rest of Team Blaine?_  
_From Jake: Everyone but Ryder but you know he’s in_

Damn, she loved that boy. They had gotten together 2 years earlier after Jake transferred from UCLA to Julliard. Since he wasn’t in NYC when B5 formed he made himself Captain of Team Blaine. There was no way she couldn’t have included him in the fun.

With that accomplished, she had one thing left to do before meeting with one of the assistant wedding planners to get information for her next article.

_**Facebook** _

Seblaine has sent you a Friends Request  
This is a private account

Watch BBC America Friday 3PM Eastern/ Noon Pacific and all will be explained  
If unable, the show will be re-aired at 8PM Eastern/5PM Pacific  
Or be lazy and look it up on the internet

 _From Cooper: Has anyone accepted?_  
_From Blaine: It’s only been up 10 Minutes_  
_From Kitty: You have 13 accepts and 13 comments asking who the hell Seblaine is_  
_From Sam: Why did you do it this way and not text?_  
_From Kitty: Because it’s easier to troll Facebook if you don’t have the phone number_  
_From Sam: Smart_  
_From Sebastian: They’re accepting without knowing? What if we were one of those fake Russian accounts trying to get all their information?_  
_From Blaine: It will be ok, Seb. I promise_  
_From Cooper: You know, Squirt. You could go to his place and help “calm him down”_  
_From Blaine: COOPER!_  
_From Sebastian: God, you really are just like Will and Harry_

**7 PM London/ 2PM New York**

Blaine was sitting on Sebastian’s couch waiting for him to come back from changing. The flat was amazing which was a good thing since the one the Palace found for him was in the same building. Coincidence? He chuckled and then groaned as he felt his new phone vibrate with a text alert. If this was Cooper making another innuendo…

 _(Seb; B5; Coop; Mom; Jake) From Blaine: This is my new #_  
_From Cooper: I notice Seb cums first now_  
_From Blaine: Cooper!_  
_From Mom: Cooper Matthew Anderson!_  
_From Cooper: Sorry Blaine_  
 _From Blaine: Love you Mom_

Sebastian walked back in and for the first time Blaine saw him in casual clothes. The evil voice in his head began to sound like Cooper and he might have been willing to act on it if Sebastian didn’t look as if he could vomit at any minute. When he sat down, Blaine took his hand in his for reassurance. “You know you don’t have to do this. We really did only see each other again 24 hours ago.”

“I know and it has been the best 24 hours of my life, but these are the people who knew me back then…the Old Sebastian. They know what he did. What I did.”

“If you think any of them will go to the press before our interview airs on Friday, then don’t do it.”

_**Facebook: Warbler Alumni Page** _

Sebastian Smythe has sent you a Friends Request-ACCEPT

2 minutes later  
_Trent: Is this really you?_  
_Sebastian: I once signed you up for a “Baby Boys looking for Daddy” site. You had 500 requests in 20 minutes_  
_Sebastian: Your screen name was Bubbles_  
_Trent: IT IS YOU!!!!!!!!_  
_Thad: Holy Shit! Where have you been? Wait…texting_  
_Jeff: Dude! I thought Thad was lying_  
_Nick: Me too!_  
_Sebastian: There’s more_  
_Trent: OMG BLAINE JUST SENT A FRIENDS REQUEST!_  
_Nick: Blaine Anderson?_  
_Blaine: How many Blaines do you know Duval?_  
_Sebastian: Sorry we’ve been MIA_  
_Trent: Once a Warbler…_  
_Thad: Always a Warbler_  
_Jeff: Always a Warbler_  
_Nick: Always a Warbler_  
_(86 responses later) Wes: Always a Warbler. Blaine, Sebastian…Welcome Home_

_**Facebook: Seblaine** _

You have 24 Friends

1 hour later  
You have 97 Friends

**Thursday: 2 days until the wedding**

The next day was just as bad, if not worse. Sam was called by his Europe Agent and asked to do a photoshoot another model dropped out of at the last minute. Kitty was meeting with the wedding cake’s baker to get a sneak peek. The access she had was unprecedented and her first entry was picked up by several professional newspapers including the New York Times who she now had an interview with next week.

Famous friends for the win!

Though he had the rest of the week off for the wedding, Sebastian went into work to tell the charity’s Director of Communications, the lawyers and his personal assistant about the interview with the BBC he was doing the next day. He believed they would try to talk him out of it but when the Director of Communications started talking a mile a minute on how they could finally use his chiseled good looks and infectious charm (her words) to their advantage, he relaxed…a little.

His Aunt Carole had called earlier that morning to invite (order) him to bring Blaine to dinner at 6PM. Thankfully, this was the sane side of the family, at least that’s what he told Blaine. Blaine didn’t care. He was having dinner at the Middletons. To calm his nerves, he called Tina to see if she was still ok with the change of plans for Kurt. She was ecstatic and told him she talked Jake into coming with her to make sure the video was of good quality. They hung up when they received notification Kitty’s next article was up. Blaine had to finish getting ready and Tina had to get in the correct frame of mind for Kurt’s inevitable call fishing for information.

_**NYU Official Website: School of Journalism** _

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

_Day 2: Still didn’t get to see much of London. I spent yesterday afternoon with one of the wedding planners and this morning with the wedding cake’s baker. This afternoon, my friend Santana and I got mani/pedis with the bride-to-be, her mother and Cooper. But from the comments on my last post, I’m pretty sure you want the scoop on Blaine and the man you’ve dubbed Mr. WCS (Would’ve, Could’ve, Should’ve) first._

_Well, my friends, it just gets better. Turns out Mr. WCS is none other than the Duchess of Cambridge’s cousin! Blaine is being introduced to all the Middletons tonight at a dinner Momma Middleton is hosting for him and Mr. WCS. He has been driving me crazy sending pictures of bowties, asking which one to wear._

_Time to talk about me…_

**11:15 AM New York/4: 15 PM London**

_*The number you have dialed is no longer in service*_

Rachel ran into the room when she heard Kurt scream. “What happened?”

“Blaine!”

**6PM London/1PM New York**

By the time Sebastian and Blaine reached the Middleton’s, Kate was there. She helped Sebastian introduce Blaine to her parents, Pippa and James and then dutifully reported Charlotte was very unhappy with her for leaving her at home. Also, George insisted she tell Uncle Sebby and Uncle Blaine he expects alone time with them since Charlotte had some the night before. Blaine was a little thrown by the Uncle Blaine comment and Sebastian went into their well-rehearsed spiel of only reuniting 48 hours earlier.

Kate laughed and informed them Charlotte had been planning their wedding since she got up that morning.

Of course, Blaine charmed everyone. Sebastian knew he would but it was still unbelievable he was here…with him.

“You do realize Blaine playing piano and singing the score to _Les Misérables_ with mother means he can never leave?” Pippa asked, playfully nudging Sebastian to notice her. “Do you think he would record _Under the Sea_ for me to play for the baby?”

“Pip…”

When there was no retort to her _Little Mermaid_ jab, Pippa realized just how overwhelmed Sebastian was. She took his arm and wrapped it around her then leaned into his shoulder “Seb, you deserve to be happy.”

“I know, I really do. This…Blaine…having him here, it is such a dream. I’m scared to death I’m going to wake up. I know we keep saying it’s only been 2 days but it doesn’t feel that way to me.”

“Is that why you agreed to the interview?”

“It makes sense. There are a lot of people who when they see us together the first thing they will think of is me throwing that Slushie at Blaine. If we put it out there first and I talk about how I changed, hopefully it will make anyone trying to use it against me sound petty.”

“And by anyone you mean Blaine’s ex.”

“Do you know what we’re doing to stop him?”

“Know? I’m going to be there.”

Later, Blaine and Sebastian joined Cooper and B3 of 5 at Meghan’s impromptu Bachelorette Party. Instead of the stripper Cooper wanted to hire (he said he was joking but…) Blaine agreed to reenact his drunken declaration from his last break up with Kurt.

**Friday: 1 day until the wedding**

**1 AM London/9 PM New York**

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Have you been properly fucked?”

Blaine rolled over and propped-up his head on Sebastian’s chest. “I don’t know. I think I need Round 2 so I can have something to compare it with.”

“Your wish is my command, Killer.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? One more chapter. I realized the problem was I tried to cram too much into a word count. The next chapter SHOULD be up by the end of the week. No more promises.


	5. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine and Sebastian get caught in a bubble, they need Sebastian's best friend and someone from Blaine's past to help get them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was never a Klaine wedding here so I’m going with Blaine staying at NYADA

Way too early, Blaine’s phone woke him up. He couldn’t think of who would be calling. Only 9 people had his new number. One was asleep next to him and none of the others would call at…6AM. “This better be good” he answered.

“I don’t know Blainers, was it good? Are you _Glad You Came_?”

Great, Santana. “How long have you been holding on to that?”

“ _For…ev…er_.”

Yeah, he saw that coming…DO NOT tell her that! “I hope you didn’t call just so you could tease me before Cooper.” Her snickers let him know he had confirmed her assumption (Shit!) but before he could think of a comeback the sound of a different phone startled him. “Santana, hold on.” He put his phone on mute and asked an amazingly alert Sebastian “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know but it’s Will’s ringtone. He can be an ass but he wouldn’t call me this early without a reason.” Blaine smiled as his naked friend(?), boyfriend(?) left to take the call, then realized Santana wouldn’t have called only to tease him. She would have waited until they were all together. “San, what’s going on?”

Hearing Sebastian yelling _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_ from the other room didn’t help.

“Last night Kitty’s articles got picked up by just about everyone including the British tabloids. Your picture is all over the damn place. Good news, they haven’t figured out Mr. WSC…yet. By the way, Meghan says thanks for taking the focus off her family.”

Shit! That woke him up. “I should probably call my agent…and mom” Blaine grumbled before remembering it was the middle of the night back home. Did it matter? They were both probably awake because of this.

And why was Santana laughing her Auntie Snixx laugh?

“Your agent knows and has already sent help. Ok, this is what’s going to happen. Do not go outside. I’m transferring this freak show to your boy’s place. I’m assuming you’ll at least want some clean underwear.” She stopped laughing for a moment to ask “But seriously, will Sebastian have a problem with us being there?”

It didn’t explain anything but Blaine felt better knowing the Calvary was on the way. “No, he has to go to his other job this morning and from the sound of it, see William. San, thanks for handling this crap so quickly.”

“No problem. I’ve been Cooper’s assistant for 3 years. Handling crap is in my job description. By the way, don’t worry about paying me back. Your agent took care of it.” An hour later, he understood her cryptic comment. “You remember Adam Crawford, don’t you Prince Blainers? Your agent sent him.”

He was going to say something about Santana’s Prince Blainers but what was the point?

And of course, he remembered the guy Kurt was _Kind of seeing in New York_ when they hooked up at Mr. Schue’s non-wedding. However, they had actually never met since Adam was gone from NYADA before he got there. “Hello, Adam. Nice to finally meet you but I’ve got to ask…when Stanley called you knew who I was, right?”

“Yes, and I told him so immediately. We thought my insight into your past might be helpful but if this is too uncomfortable I’ll ring another agent.”

“By insight you mean you know Kurt is going to freak out and tell anyone who will listen what a horrible person Sebastian is? If Sydney trusts you so will I.”

Adam nodded, then stepped aside to answer his phone and Santana motioned for Blaine to go sit on the couch. Once he was situated, she gave him her tablet. “Kitty posted another article last night when she found out about Oprah.”

_**NYU Official Website: School of Journalism** _

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

_Day 2.5: Yes, 2 articles in one day but this couldn’t wait! Oprah will be at the wedding! O…M…G! Meghan is sweet and Harry is charming but OPRAH!_

_However, I know you CRAZIES, so before we get to OPRAH here’s your Blaine & Mr. WSC update._

_When she first saw him, Princess Charlotte overheard her daddy, uncle and Cooper call Blaine “Mr. WSC’s Prince Charming”. She insisted Blaine was his Prince Eric after the prince in her favorite movie The Little Mermaid. I agree. Blaine looks a lot like him, especially in high school when he suffered from a crippling gel addiction. *picture of Blaine and Kitty at McKinley*_

_Wonder what she’ll think when Mr. WSC takes her to Wicked and she sees Blaine kissing a girl?_

_That’s it. No more Blaine and Mr. WSC stories because…Blaine AND Mr. WSC will be on BBC/BBC America tomorrow in a JOINT INTERVIEW! Despite comments questioning his authenticity, Mr. WSC is real…HOT…and will be on your TV at 8PM in London, so 3PM Eastern/12PM Pacific._

_I can’t wait for all the “Disney Prince” Gifs._

_Time to talk about me…And OPRAH!_

“That wasn’t that bad but I could’ve done without the _Disney Prince_ comment. She said her next article would mention the interview.” He tried to hand Santana back her tablet. She wouldn’t take it.

“Blaine, Kitty’s mortified about this but I swear she followed every protocol like with the first two articles.”

“Mortified?”

Santana opened a couple of headlines she had bookmarked then went to talk to Adam. If the _Disney Prince_ comment was his problem then he was NOT going to be happy.

 _Meet Prince Blaine…but who is his “Disney Prince”? (USA Today)_  
_Kate’s Family Tree…Find Blaine’s “Disney Prince” (The Mirror)_  
_Will the “Disney Princes” upstage Meghan’s big day? (Daily Mail)_  
_Ticket Websites crash as theater goers rush to be the first to see “Disney Prince” Blaine Anderson as Fiyero in Wicked (West End Weekly)_  
_Watch “Disney Prince” Blaine Anderson sing Disney standards (NYADA Official Web Site)_

There were at least 20 more but he made the mistake of clicking on Santana’s Twitter account. She followed all the gossip sites to (in her words) _Make sure the_ _stupid shit Cooper does doesn’t become public._

_TMZ: Kendall Jenner @LAX. On way to London to see rumored boyfriend Sam Evans and his BFF “Disney Prince” Blaine Anderson?_

Damn it! “Santana, the Kardashians have started the Kendall is dating Sam bull shit again!”

“It’s being taken care of. How are you doing, Little Brother?”

Blaine moved his eyes from the tablet to the newly arrived Cooper and… “This is all your fault!” he yelled, throwing the tablet down and grabbing the remote for the television. Sure enough, several stations were running stories on the _Disney Princes_. “How could you guys do this to us? The Queen is going to be pissed!”

“Squi…Blaine, I promise Harry, Will and I had nothing to do with this.”

“It’s the news bubble” Adam stated as he and Santana entered the room to check out the yelling. “Basically, everything concerning the wedding is complete until the arrivals except for speculation on Meghan’s gown. Networks must fill the time somehow. I guarantee by this time tomorrow no one will care about the so-called _Disney_ _Princes_.”

Adam’s assurance helped calm Blaine a little. “I hope so. Sebastian took a huge step forward agreeing to the interview. He’s spent years hiding his connection to the Middletons so the things he did at Dalton wouldn’t come out. Oh fuck! Adam…”

“Blaine, I dated Kurt. I’ve heard quite a bit about Sebastian and agree the plan to take control of the narrative is the right one.”

“What the hell?! He dated The Ex?!”

Oops! No one told Cooper the Adam/Kurt connection but Adam was unfazed. “Yes, which means I am well aware of the vindictive prick he can be.”

Adam definitely had a way with words because Cooper went from livid to laughter in 30 seconds. “I like him, Squirt.”

“Don’t call me, Squirt. Adam, are you sure?”

“Sure Kurt is a pick? Yes. Now, I do suggest you and Sebastian be discreet at the wedding and…” Adam watched the color drain from Blaine’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“The three of you need to come with me.” Blaine led them into Sebastian’s study. He went to a chair in the corner and dropped his head into his hands while the others stared at what was hanging from a wardrobe.

Adam regained the ability to speak first. “Um…Blaine? Sebastian is in the military?”

“Reserves. He has an actual assignment but it’s a _Serves at the pleasure of the Queen_ type job.”

Cooper stepped forward to touch the medals then thought better of it. “I wondered why he would be at work when he had taken the rest of the week off.”

“That was the charity. From what he told me, years ago, before some big parade, the Queen saw something was wrong with one of the horses and it later died. Since then she has had a personal liaison who assures the horses’ health before big events. Sebastian is her current liaison.”

“William did say the Queen and Sebastian have a special connection over horses” Cooper said aloud but it was more like he was remembering the conversation.

It was Santana who finally put everything together. “So, Adam said to be discreet and your _Disney Prince_ is wearing his dashing uniform with the non-discreet red jacket to the wedding? Oh, Prince Blainers. You are so screwed.”

While those in London were attempting to keep control of the situation, those in the states were waking up to the news.

 _From Jake: How are you?_  
_From Kitty: I’ve been better. Blaine says it’s not my fault but…_  
_From Jake: Mike figured out Mr. WSC_  
_From Kitty: For sure?_  
_From Jake: He called Tina_  
_From Kitty: VOLUNTARILY?!_  
_From Jake: Yup_  
_From Kitty: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_From Jake: Not the response I was expecting_  
_From Kitty: I won again! I knew Mike would figure it out first!_  
_From Kitty: We should go to Vegas after graduation! I can’t lose! Is Tina ok?_  
_From Jake: She keeps saying something about 1598 days. WTF?_  
_From Kitty: Vapo-rape_

Hours later, Jake and Tina found themselves outside Blaine’s former apartment building. The BBC interview had thrown all original plans out the window but the efforts to play nice with Kurt weren’t in vain. He had called Tina begging for any information she could give him. She reminded him she had a job but would try to be over before the interview. She also volunteered to bring Jake since he was in daily contact with Kitty.

While Tina made sure she sounded as if she was doing Kurt a favor, all arrangements for this scenario were already in place. When Kitty’s first article came out, Tina’s new boss made the comment her daughter had a huge crush on Sam. So, that afternoon when Sam called the girl to arrange a future meet & greet, Tina found herself with a paid day-off to take care of a few things for Sam... _wink, wink._

It was easier for Jake since he didn’t have any Friday classes but that wouldn’t have mattered. Tina was on a mission and he was just along for the ride. When did this become his life?

Oh yeah, when he started dating Kitty. “Tina, are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for…”

“1598 days. I know. I know.”

Tina glared at him in a way he hadn’t even seen on Kitty or Santana. “It was bad enough Kurt said I vapo- _raped_ Blaine but then he told everyone I vapo- _raped_ Blaine. It was 2 years before someone would leave the room if Blaine and I would be alone! Six years I have played nice but today I get my revenge! Let’s go!”

As the two of them stepped into the elevator, the BBC reporter arrived at Kensington Palace. He had no idea why he was chosen to conduct this interview. Yes, he knew William, Harry and Kate but he’s a sports reporter, a junior one at that. Why the hell was he interviewing the _Disney Princes_? Several of the senior staff wondered as well. None of them were happy about this and made sure he was aware.

He expected the producer to meet him at the door, hopefully with answers, but that wasn’t the case. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you getting married tomorrow?”

Harry chuckled at his friend’s confusion. While Sean was one of the people with permission to address him informally, he could tell the man was reigning in his language. William had gone so far as to tell the producer to have a 5 second delay and a _*bleep!*_ button ready. Sean was going to be shocked, and a little pissed, when he discovered his best friend was the mysterious Mr. WSC. “There’s nothing left to do but show-up and this is keeping my mind occupied so the nerves won’t set in. Also, one of the blokes you’re interviewing is staying with me tonight.”

“Not Will?”

“Three kids, one under a month old? Despite the nanny, it’s still bad form. Follow me, you want to meet Blaine before you go on.”

“Not Mr. WSC?”

“What fun would that be?”

Prep work kept Sean from meeting Blaine until 5 minutes before air. Seeing the man in person gave him the feeling he knew him from somewhere. Immediately after shaking hands, they were escorted to where the interview was to be held. While being miked, Blaine could see the wheels spinning in the other man’s head. “Is there something you want to ask before we start?”

“No, it’s…no, it’s nothing. Ready?”

The first segment was uneventful. Blaine told the story of how he met Meghan and some of Cooper’s more embarrassing moments. There were so many to choose from. Next, they talked about Blaine’s love of performing and what led him to Fiyero and the West End (leaving off the part where he thought it best to have an ocean between him and Kurt). On a television off to the side, Blaine could see the pictures Santana had given the producers flash across the screen.

When one of him as a Warbler came on, Sean’s eyes went comically wide. “Stop the montage” he told the technician. “I know that uniform.”

“Took you long enough.”

_*bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!*_

Once the producer sent the interview to commercial his assistant handed him a phone. Sebastian was on screen for less than a minute but every form of social media had blown up. Most were comments on how much he looked like an actual Disney Prince but a few people had recognized him and his name was out there.

In a room a few doors down, a different form of social media was being monitored.

“Stop hogging the screen, Trouty!” Santana demanded as she made room for both her and Adam in front of the computer. Instead of recording Kurt’s reaction, Jake was livestreaming it on the Seblaine Facebook page.

_Artie: Sebastian Smythe? How didn’t I see that one coming?_  
_Trent: So, you guys are ok with Seblaine?_  
_Unique: I am but I still want to hear their story_  
_Quinn: Me too_  
_Sam: It’s a good one._  
_Kitty: And keep an eye on Tina :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a next chapter but it is a continuation of this one. I cut it in half for continuity.
> 
> The story of the Queen and the horse is true. The liaison job is a figment of my imagination. I wanted a way for Sebastian to wear a uniform to the wedding. While Harry, William and other members of the military primarily wore blue uniforms, the guys on the horses wore red so I thought it would help Sebastian standout.


	6. BBC Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian tell the world their story and the world likes what it hears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the final chapter (I swear), I felt it necessary to give one last reminder that I know very little (but more than when I started) about the Royal family and probably got everything about them wrong.
> 
> ***I realized (at 2 AM) that I left off half the ending. I did waiting until a reasonable hour to fix it***

“I’d like to apologize to the viewers for my outburst. You see, the infamous Mr. WSC is none other than my best friend, Sebastian Smythe and I had absolutely no clue it was him.”

The camera switched to Sebastian, who was now sitting next to Blaine. “None?”

“Did I have a feeling I knew Blaine from somewhere? Yes. Did I ever consider he was _Mr. Sex-on-a stick_? No.” When Blaine’s face went bright red, Sean pointed at him and literally squealed “And there’s the _Bashful Schoolboy_!”

Blaine crossed his arms and (playfully) pouted “I thought only Cooper could embarrass me like this.”

“Speaking of embarrassing…Blaine, I was told the producers asked your friend Santana if there were any photographs from when you and Sebastian first met.”

“Oh, god.”

“Evidently she had none but did have video.”

“Oh, god.”

(Santana) _They got their guns out aiming at me_  
_But I become Neo when they aiming at me_

The evil voice in Blaine’s head began plotting his revenge knowing what came next.

(Blaine) _Me, me, me against them_  
_Me against enemies, me against friends_

What neither he or Sebastian was prepared for was a cut-away to the audience. For a brief moment Sebastian appeared, proudly cheering Blaine on. Where the hell Santana find this?

The video ended and it was clear Sean was doing his best to be professional and not laugh. “Was Santana the girl you were um…rapping with?”

“Yes, she’s actually one of my best friends, or at least was.”

“Well, if this next video is anything like yours, she can be my BFF forever.”

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_

This time the cut-away caught Blaine cheering just as proudly for Sebastian as Sebastian had for him. Seeing Kurt standing next to Blaine was unpleasant but probably for the best. In spite of all the embarrassment, the interview had almost been fun. That was going to change.

Sean ended the video and sent them to commercial so Sebastian waved the producer over to quickly hammer out a plan for the next segment. Blaine got up to stretch only to find Adam waving a tablet at him. The screen was pulled up to Jake’s livestream. Kurt was frozen, staring at the television with Rachel beside him. Tina off to the side talking to Rachel’s husband, Jesse. Blaine knew Tina had not liked (ok…hated) Kurt for a long time but had held back her opinions for him. She deserved this.

When they came back from commercial there was an obvious change to the tone of the interview. “Well, now that we’ve answered the question of how the two of you originally met, I have a few questions for Seb. What I do not understand is how you are related to the Middletons. I’ve been with you dozens of times around them, along with members of the Royal family. Prince George and Princess Charlotte do refer to you as Uncle Sebby but I never thought much of it since children often give friends of their parents a title of Uncle or Aunt.”

Sebastian explained his mother was Carole Middleton’s cousin and that they were extremely close growing up. Blaine reached across and held his hand as he talked about her death and how he was given no choice but to move to the US with his father, who promptly sent him to boarding school.

“I began to act out. I made fake IDs and went to bars, smoked pot…was promiscuous, though not as much as I led people to believe. Then I met Blaine. He had a boyfriend and I didn’t care.”

“To be fair, he didn’t like Sebastian either.” Blaine wasn’t taking a jab at Kurt but wanted to make sure no one saw him as a victim.

“That’s true. Anyway, I continued to pursue Blaine but in doing so I found out what a great person he was, not just as you put it Mr. Sex-on-a-stick. We had actually become friends…then I screwed everything up.”

“How?”

“I threw a drink at Blaine’s boyfriend laced with rock salt. I wanted to ruin the outfit he was wearing but Blaine jumped in front of him and the drink hit him in the eye. He was almost blinded and required surgery.”

The two of them had talked for hours about what Sebastian would and would not say. They decided to focus solely on the Slushie since it was about the two of them. In all of their discussions Sebastian had never said anything about…“How ironic was it that the moment Blaine fell to the ground screaming in pain was the moment I realized I was in love with him?”

“Wait…what?” Blaine pulled away but turned to face him. “What do you mean you were in love with me?”

“Killer, I wasn’t in love with you…I am in love with you. I have been for 6 years.”

When Blaine leaped across the couch and kissed him, Sean sent the interview to commercial…and the BBC website crashed with complaints he did.

However, there was another site where there were no complaints whatsoever.

_**Facebook: Seblaine** _

_Artie: I can’t believe Sebastian admitted that on tv_  
_Nick: Which one, the Slushie or that he’s in love with Blaine_  
_Jeff: Because talking about the Slushie was the right thing to do_  
_Thad: We all know Blaine’s asshole ex would have ratted Seb out_  
_Artie: Yo, I was talking about the being in love_  
_Artie: The Disney Prince Gifs are already insane_  
_Unique: You should check out the fan fiction_  
_Sugar: Is there a problem with the sound or is Kurt’s screech so high-pitched humans can’t hear it?_  
_Marley: You guys don’t like Kurt very much, do you?_  
_Trent: BIGGEST UNDERSTATEMENT EVER_

“Welcome back, and my apologizes to those who were unhappy with the end of our last segment. I would have Blaine and Sebastian reenact the kiss but unfortunately we don’t have much time and Sebastian still hasn’t explained his relationship to the Middletons.”

“Why I never said anything goes back to that time. After everything played out, I promised Blaine I would change. I thought the best way to do this was to get a fresh start which meant to get as far away as possible. So, I enrolled and was accepted at the St. Andrews.”

“Where Duchess Kate and Prince William went to school?”

“Yes. I contacted Aunt Carole, I mean my mom’s cousin, just to let her know I was in Scotland. When she said she was sending someone to make sure I had everything in order, I had no idea she meant Katie. I never expected the two of us would become close or that I would with Pip and James as well. I never expected to become the tortured little brother to Katie’s husband and brother-in-law. I never expected to have two, now three, children in my life who I absolutely adore. And I especially never expected to run a charity that does such amazing work around the world. I didn’t want my past to haunt the life I had built so I kept everything locked away.”

“Locked away?”

“He was hiding from me.”

Sebastian’s head turned so quickly he would have been amazed if he didn’t have whiplash. “Blaine…”

“We can move on if…”

“No” Blaine seemed determined so Sean gave him a nod as a sign to continue. “Sebastian believed I had married my ex and it’s no secret he was, and still is, obsessed with the Middleton sisters. Despite his hatred of Sebastian, he would not have been above using our past connection to meet them. He tried with Meghan all the time.” Sebastian subtly (at least he hoped it was) squeezed Blaine’s hand. He was becoming riled up and was close to saying things he would later regret.

“Sebastian, when did you find out Blaine wasn’t married?”

“When he told Charlie…Charlotte he wasn’t so she would stop crying.”

“The Prince Eric story is true?”

The memory of that moment caused them both to laugh, breaking the tension which had settled in the room. “Yes, it’s true” said Blaine. “And she gave us a cute story to tell about how we came together.”

“We’re together?”

Sean was going to say something but remembered the last time he interfered he pissed off the audience.

“What do you mean _We’re together_?”

“We’ve been reminding everyone how we only reconnected 3 days ago so I thought…”

“Oh, my god. Sebastian Smythe, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but unexpectedly pulled back. “Oh, I have Facebook now. Don’t we have to do something to let everyone know and make it official?”

Sean laughed and pointed at the camera “I think we’ve got that covered.”

The end of the interview was the signal for the others to begin _Operation Shut Kurt Up_ (Sam readily admitted it wasn’t his best work). Blaine and Sebastian had wanted to play a part but everyone agreed it was for the best they didn’t. Besides, if everything worked as planned, it would all be over by the time they could make it to the room.

In New York, Jake felt the vibration of his phone going off. He was glad he remembered to set it because he never would have heard Kitty’s ringtone over the yelling.

“Hey, babe. You guys ready?”

“Yes, everything’s a go. How are you still livestreaming?”

“Jesse’s got my tablet.”

“Jesse, as in Rachel’s husband?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s totally a member of Team Blaine. Ok, give me a minute.” Jake put the phone on silent and took a deep breath before entering the war zone.

“I can’t believe you tricked me like this!” Kurt screamed at Tina. “You said how cruel it was for Blaine to go to the wedding without me!”

“I lied!!! Blaine was right to not take you and not just because he was able to reconnect with the true love of his life! His real soul mate!”

“Smythe?! You cannot be serious?! No one’s going to believe that watered down version of what happened. When Kate hears about the real Sebastian Smythe she will cut him out of her life for good!”

“And who will it be that informs me of the real Sebastian Smythe? You?” In his hysterics, Kurt hadn’t noticed Jake was now standing next to Tina, holding a tablet…with Kate Skyped in from London. “I’m waiting, Mr. Hummel.”

“Kurt, say something” Rachel hissed at him. “It’s Princess Kate!”

“I know that!”

Tina stepped around to face the screen. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. Kurt seems to have forgotten his manners. I’m…”

“I know who you are Tina, and you also Jake. It’s a shame you both were unable to come to the wedding. However, I’m sure at some point you will visit Blaine and I look forward to meeting you then. Now, Mr. Hummel, I will give you one more opportunity to tell me what you believe you know about Seb that I do not.”

“Your Highness, he…well, he did much more than what he said…”

“Before you say anything else, I am well aware of the events which were not mentioned. As Seb said in the interview, he and I are close. However, our bond does not come near what my husband and brother-in-law share with the man they consider their little brother. Attempt to speak out against either Seb or Blaine publicly and you will regret it. Tina, Jake, it was a pleasure to see you.”

The screen went blank and the room went silent. There were so many more things Tina wanted to say to Kurt but they would all pale in comparison to watching him receive a verbal smackdown from Kate Middleton. “You know what, Jake? I feel like ice cream. How about you?”

“Sounds good. You’re buying.”

By the time Blaine and Sebastian reached the others, Kitty and Sam were Skyping with Tina and Jake who were giving a play by play of Kate’s call to Kurt. Santana was updating those on the Seblaine site while Skyping with Brittany who told her what people in Lima were saying about the interview. Amongst the chaos, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian and rested his head on his chest. “It almost doesn’t seem fair. I get Sean in my life and you get my crazy crew.”

Sebastian kissed the top of his head and pulled his boyfriend closer. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Killer. Do you want to find Adam and see if all the _Disney_ _Prince_ crap has finally died down?”

“It probably hasn’t but once the pomp and circumstance begin tomorrow, we should literally become yesterday’s news.”

Or not…

**18 Months Later: BBC Studios**

Sean sat quietly next to his co-anchor, waiting for her to finish reading her story. 18 months ago, he never would have dreamed he would become the #1 newscaster at the network but the _Disney Prince_ interview had changed his life completely…and his wasn’t the only one.

“Before we sign-off tonight, I have something to share. As we all know, our favorite _Disney Princes_ are in currently in Africa doing incredible works for Sebastian’s charity. Thanks to the record shattering money raised at Blaine’s music festival, _Roads of Hope_ has been able to build infrastructure across the continent making it easier to get aid to those who need it. Today, Seb and Blaine sent me a photograph from their latest project site.”

“Oh, my god! Is that what I think it is on Blaine’s left hand?”

“Why I don’t know” Sean told his co-anchor with a mocking innocence. “Maybe this unofficial announcement from Kensington Palace can answer your question.”

 _William, Harry & Cooper_  
_proudly announce the engagement of_

 _Sebastian Smythe_  
_and_  
_Blaine Anderson_

_We love you Little Brothers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both video performances are from Episode 3x14 On My Way. Fly (Nikki Minaj): Browne, Hal; Smith, Clifford 2010 /Glad You Came: Drewett, Ed; Hector, Wayne; Mac, Steve 2011
> 
> The idea for Roads of Hope was “borrowed” from the television show The West Wing


End file.
